Give Me Love
by blackNdeadly
Summary: COMPLETELY AU...Dr Olivia Pope is a new intern at James Madison Hospital and so far, things haven't gone her way. But with a sexy grey eyed doctor working with her, who said life was gonna be easy? Rated M...OOC, Fitz/Olivia...was originally a story in a different Fandom but have changed cause I loved me some Olitz. Beware, lots of Lemons peeps...well, it will have lots of lemons..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, **

**So, some of you might recognise this story as I originally had it as a Southern Vampire Mysteries and then I stuffed it up and now it has been abandoned…but no more! I have decided to turn it into a Scandal story because now Scandal is my new obsession…**

**Do not worry my Sookie lovers, I will write a story for that fandom someday…when my muse comes back…But to be honest, I love me some Olitz…And I am sorry that I had to turn this into a Scandal story…I will one day get back into my vampire stories but Olitz…is the bliss…and it has a new name, finally..it was called 'Dumb Title Here', then when it was adopted by my friend bigNbeautifu89, she named it 'All Scrubbed Up', but then she left fanfiction (sorry folks! But I have adopted her account and will try to post on her behalf…she's gone off to do work…) and now its call Give Me Love…**

**So do not worry dear ones, I aim to update my AAA story soon, because the new hobbit film is now out and I will like to finish this story but but I am on a roll with the Scandal Mania….When I wrote this, I was inspired by Grey's Anatomy, which is kinda funny considering both shows were created by the same person…**

**Let me know if you like it…its totally AU and some of the characters are different…they are still the same but different…Please review if you liked it or didn't like it…**

**Also, I've changed it from First Person view to Third person as some people commented that it was better that way...I agree...**

**Love bNd..**

* * *

**Chapter One**

They say that doctors are the best; the most mature and know almost everything about life. They also say that to be a doctor, you have be brilliant, cocky, headstrong and be able to face whatever challenge life throws in your way with your hands…oh, and fight dirty. Well, if that's true, then Dr Olivia Pope was truly fucked.

You see, Olivia Pope never intended to be a surgeon. She wanted to be something other than a surgeon, like a chef or something else. But when you have a father who's pressuring you to be extraordinary, and who also happens to be one of the best surgeons of all time, your life was no longer in your control. You do whatever he says and if it happens to be hard, well, then suck it up, because you aim to please him.

Which is exactly what Olivia did; she gave up travelling with her best friends and went to Georgetown, studying an undergraduate degree in clinical science then went to Harvard Medical School and now, 4 years later, she was now at the James Madison Hospital in Washington DC, on her first day as an intern.

Looking around in the locker room, she stared at the fellow new interns who were just as scared and nervous as she was. There was a young looking black man changing into the blue scrubs and trying to tie up his pants while trying to make eye contact at the brunette-haired, doe-eyed girl next to him, who looked like she about to punch somebody and next to them was red-headed pampered princess who looked like she didn't like to be fucked around with. She didn't know their names but they did not look they were having fun. She was also glad that she was not the only African American person in the group.

A tall man with messy black hair sat down next to her and began to change. She recognised him as fellow intern Dr Stephen Finch, and also fellow Harvard graduate as she went to medical school with him. When they met, they became close friends and there was a time that it could have been more, but they decided against it and just decided to be close friends instead. She saw that he was wearing long brown fisherman pants; a fluoro dyed purple shirt and a black coat. If anything, he looked like a hippy.

"Could you wear anything more drastic? You look like a hippy…seriously?" she muttered.

"Well it was either this or nothing at all…would you'd rather I'd turn up naked?" he said in a cockney Scottish accent as he smiled his sarcastic smile at her.

She shook her head. "Anything but the hippie pants...but I'm glad you have clothing on for a change."

The young black man walked over to the due and held out his hand to them both. "Dr Harrison Wright…"

Stephen took his hand. "Dr Stephen Finch…and this is Dr Olivia Pope."

"I think it suits you…hang on, Pope? Any relation to Dr Rowan 'Eli' Pope?" Harrison asked, holding out his hand to Olivia.

She nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. "Yes. He's my dad."

"Oh…Cool. So, excited to be here at the JM Hospital?" Harrison asked.

"JM Hospital?" Stephen replied.

"James Madison is just is way too long to pronounce so we call it the JM or jem hospital. Oh…So, why surgery? I mean, you like look the kind guy who would alternate medicine, like a guru or something." He said to Stephen. Olivia smiled and continued changing into her scrubs.

"Well, my dad was a 'guru' as you say and I was going to follow in his footsteps and take over his practice but then I thought; why not do something different? So I thought 'surgeon' and now I am living the dream." Stephen replied.

Harrison nodded and turned to Olivia. "And you Dr Pope? Did you go into surgery because of your father? Your father is a legend after all."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah…don't I know it...something like that I guess…"

They continued to change into their scrubs then all left the changing room and made their way to the front desk, where a stern looking woman was standing along with a tired looking grey-haired man.

"Hello and welcome to James Madison Hospital. My name is Dr Cyrus Beene. I am the Chief of Surgery." He said, looking at them.

"And I am Dr Millicent Grant. You may call me Grant or Dr Grant, but never Mellie or Millicent or anything of the sort… I am here to explain the rules, but first a message from the Chief." She snapped.

"I hear the call her The Nazi." Stephan whispered to Olivia. She giggled, which then caused attention and everyone turned around to stare at the two.

The Chief sighed. "Obviously rule number one would be no talking when I'm talking. You will treat this hospital and its workers with respect. You will obey the orders of attendants and residents and you will respect other interns around you. You will all be in the same group of interns for your entire residency, so look around you. These people will be your friends, your co-workers. You will also study with them, work with them and eat when they eat. This is a competition people. In fact, some of might not even make it to the end of your residency. This is a hospital, not a school and definitely not a playground. Thank you for listening. Dr Grant, they're all yours."

Dr Grant looked at the group, her eyes scanning them like they were in a prison. Olivia shifted uneasily as Dr Grant stared down at them like she was a prison ward.

She cleared her throat. "I have but five rules. Rule number one; don't bother sucking up to me. I already hate you and that isn't gonna change anytime soon. Right now, you are on the bottom of the surgical food chain, so really you're nothing. Your shifts start now and last forty-eight hours. Rule number two; always answer your pager, even if you're on a run. Come on people, let's go."

She began walking and the group followed her, grabbing their pages as they left. As they were walking, the other doctors thought it was time to introduce each other to everybody.

"Hi, I'm Dr Harrison Wright. How do you do?" Harrison said to the brunette and redhead ladies.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Harrison's obvious charm. "I'm Dr Olivia Pope everybody…But you can call me Livy."

The brunette held out her hand. "Dr Quinn Perkins…Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Dr Abby Whelan…and you are?" the princess flirting with Stephan.

"Dr Stephan Finch but you can call me Stephan." He said.

Abby smiled. "Oh, I will."

I stared at her, frowning. Abby smiled and winked at me.

"People, are you listening?" asked Dr Grant. They all looked at her and nodded their heads. She nodded her head and opened a door, "On-Call room, which brings me to rule number three; when I'm asleep, do not wake me. If you have to because of a patient, he/she better be dying be the time I get there. Rule number four, your patient better not be dead by the time I get there, because not only will your patient have died, you would have woken me for no reason. Are we clear?"

Olivia cleared her throat. Grant looked at her. "What?"

"You said five rules. That was only four." Olivia pointed out.

She checked her pager and looked at them. "Rule number five, when I move, you move. Let's go, we have a trauma heading this way." She began to run and they followed her, heading to the ER.

Once they arrived, it was complete chaos. There were bloody bodies lying on gurneys and various nurses and doctors running around. One doctor in particular, was doing CPR on a fellow patient or was coding. The doctor was sexy as fucking hell. Olivia couldn't see much of his body but his face she could see. He had curly brown hair that was slicked back and greyish blue eyes that she could feel herself diving into.

_Girl, calm the fuck down….now…_ Olivia thought to herself.

"Clear!" he shouted as he placed the paddles on the patient's, who was a man, chest and the paddles shocked him, which made his heartbeat start beating properly again. She smiled as the handsome doctor saved the patient's life and took a deep breath.

"Okay, start him on pre-op and get him to an OR immediately." He told one of nurses. He signed something on a chart and turned to the group.

"Mellie, are these your new recruits?" he asked Dr Grant.

"Yes…People, this is Dr Fitzgerald Grant... He's our head of trauma surgery, meaning he's an attending, so you will listen to him and do whatever he says. Am I clear?" she told them.

They all nodded and Olivia's heart sunk a little. His last name was Grant, and so was Dr. Grant's which could only mean one of two things. That they were both brother and sister or they were married and since the two looked nothing alike, Olivia decided on the latter. But looking at him, she sighed…this guy was gorgeous…Now that she had could see all of him, she realised that he was tall and that he had broad shoulders and muscles hiding underneath his scrubs. She could feel her heart flutter by looking at him. The man looked wise, like he could have been the President of the United States.

"Mellie, mind if I steal one of your interns to work with me today?" he asked.

Dr Grant groaned. "Really Fitz? Ugh, fine…Dr Pope, you can help Dr Grant. Fitz, this is Dr Olivia Pope…have a nice day."

Olivia gasped silently and walked over to him and stood there, wondering what to do. The others smiled, waving goodbye to her and followed Dr Grant as she left.

"So, Dr Olivia Pope, shall we save lives today? Pope, any relation to the infamous Dr Eli Pope?" Dr Grant asked.

"Yes sir…He's my father…Sir…Dr Grant..-" She began.

"Please call me Fitz. Everybody else does…only my wife calls herself Dr Grant." He interrupted.

She nodded. "Of course…sir, I mean Fitz."

He smiled and was about to say something when suddenly, two ambulance offices burst into the room, rolling a gurney that had a man groaning on it. The man began to throw up blood, which spilled to the floor.

Olivia sighed. "Sure, I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

0*0*0*0*0

"Push one of epi and where the hell is that crash cart I asked for?" Fitz yelled at the nurses behind. One of the nurses ran off and Olivia sighed. She continued to do CPR, her hands pushing into the man's chest. She looked at the heart rate monitor and realised that his blood pressure was seriously low.

The man who had just came in, throwing up blood, was now fighting for his life on the gurney. She hadn't been here for more than an hour and already she was trying to save a man's life. _Maybe I'm cut out for this…_ Olivia thought to herself but then shook her head. _Olivia Carolyn Pope, just shut the fuck up and CPR the shit out of this man!_

Just then, the nurse returned with the crash cart and Olivia lifted her hands off the man while the nurse placed the pads on his chest.

Fitz looked at Olivia with the paddles in his hand. "Dr Pope, would you like to do the honours?"

She nodded and grabbed the paddles. "Charge to 300."

The nurse nodded and Olivia placed the paddles onto the man's chest, waited for it to charged then squeezed the nozzle, which gave the man a shock, causing the man to jump the shock went through the body. She looked at the heart rate monitor and there was no change.

"Charge to 360!" She yelled. She squeezed the nozzle again and it gave the shock. But the man's vitals did not change.

Olivia stood there with the paddles in her hand. Fitz began CPR again and she sighed.

"Dr Pope?" Fitz asked her. She looked at him and then back to the patient. She remained silent, just standing there, with the paddles in her hand, wondering what to do.

"Dr Pope!" He yelled. She looked at him and saw that he had stopped CPR.

"What? What are you doing? We can still save him!" She screamed back. She dropped the paddles and took over the CPR.

"Call it." He said quietly.

"No I can still save him." She growled, her hands pumping furiously into the man's chest.

"Dr Pope, the man has been dying for the last hour before our very eyes. He has fought and now, it time to let him go. We have done all we can…so call it." He exclaimed. His grayish-blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones and she gulped, her eyes stinging as I took in his words.

She nodded and sighed, stopping the CPR and dropping her to her side. "Time of death, 11:22am."

She then took off her latex gloves, which were covered in blood and soaked with sweat and walked out of the room. She wanted to get out, clear her head. She headed towards the elevator and saw that Fitz was following her. She got into the elevator and pressed a button, not sure where she wanted to go. Fitz followed in behind her and the elevator doors closed. She leaned against the wall, thinking about the man when all of the sudden, Fitz grabbed her shoulder and pressed her against the wall. He had one hand on her shoulder, the other cupped her face and he stared into her eyes, as she began to breathe a little faster and then suddenly, he crushed his lips to hers. At first the kiss was soft, then suddenly, Olivia opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue in and continued to kiss her passionately.

At first Olivia was in shock but then she began to return the kiss with passion. She ran her hands up his back until they reached to behind his neck and she drew him in closer, smelling his scent as she bent her head to deepen the kiss. Fitz leaned his hard body against hers and ran his hand down her side until it reached her back when suddenly, Olivia broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"I am sorry, but I hardly know you." She said to him just as the doors opened and walked out of the elevator. She turned back to see Fitz standing there in the elevator with heat, passion and lust in his eyes and a confused look on his face and then the doors closed. _Great, you haven't even been here for more than an hour and already, you've lost a patient and kissed your boss…_ Olivia thought to herself as she kept walking.

_Way to go Olivia…_

0*0*0*0*0

Olivia sat down in the cafeteria, plopping her lunch tray on the table. On the menu today was sweet chili chicken wraps with fries and fruit salad. It was no an ideal lunch but it would do for now. Besides, food wasn't even on the top of Olivia's mind. The passionate kiss in the elevator was burning its memory into her head. She looked around the cafeteria for _Him _and saw that he wasn't around. She was glad that she had her iPod to distract her from a certain pair of grayish blue eyes and so turned up the volume on her iPod. When the song "_In My Head_" started playing, she closed my eyes, her mouth moving to the words of the song.

_Fitz has on long black pants, white shirt and black jacket and a black hat….He comes towards her smiling, then all of the sudden he jumps up on the table as he starts to sing,_

"_Just say with me now, say the word and we'll go," _

_What the fuck…_

_He spins around on the table like Michael Jackson while singing,_

"_I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes,"_

_All of the sudden, Stephan and the others jump and together they do a little spin, while bumping their hips…_

_Fitz continues to sing, "You'll see a side of love you've never known…"_

_He slides his way to Oliva's feet, singing, "I can see it going down, going down…"_

_He then gets up and jumps back on the table, "In my head, I see you all over me."_

_The others touch themselves while spinning around on the table like a dance. Olivia tilts her head to the side, confused._

"_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy."_

_Stephen and Harrison then pick her up and put her directly in front of Fitz._

"_You'll be screaming no!" Fitz sings as he touches her face, "In my head, it's going down. In my head it's going down."_

_Fitz stares at her with his greyish eyes. "In my head…yeah…Livy…Livy!"_

She snapped out of her little fantasy and looked around. Stephen was staring at her and he was holding a tray full of food.

"Sorry, just thinking….." She mumbled.

"Well…what were you thinking about?" He asked as he sat down and took a bite of his wrap. He had on his tray a sweet chilli chicken wrap and some chips and a bottle of Coke

"Nothing in particular." She told him. She then sees Fitz walk into the cafeteria with Dr Beene and some other doctors, including his wife and she gasped, ducking her head under the table. Stephan copied her drastic action, joining her under the table and frowned at her, as if to ask her what was up.

"Let's just say I rather not talk about it." She muttered

Stephan nodded. "Right…"

She sighed, lifting her head from out under the table. Stephan followed soon after, and was still looking confused.

She groaned, "Okay, you see that hot, tall, brunette sexy doctor with 'fuck-me eyes over there at that table with Dr Grant and Dr Beene?"

Stephan nodded, looking over at the table. "Yeah, that's Dr Grant…the Nazi's husband…I mean he's good looking and all but uh, wouldn't call him sexy..."

She groaned. "Listen, you wanna hear this or not?"

Stephan looked at her as if to say, "Yeah…dummy."

"Well, after you guys left with the Nazi, we had this patient. Now we did everything we can to revive him but he died and I was so pissed off so I walked away and he followed me to the elevator. Once we were inside, he kissed me, passionately." She told him.

Stephan stared at her, raising his eyebrow. "That's it? He kissed you?"

"Well, what were you expecting?" She asked.

"Well, obviously not that…it's just a kiss…I mean, you're hot and sexy and he obviously saw something. Now if it was major surgery that would be something to talk about." Stephan replied.

"I'll remember that next time…" She grumbled.

"So, you kissed…I am jealous…not because you kissed him but he kissed you…I'm not making much sense…never mind that, so what are you gonna call him?" He asked.

She frowned. "He told me to call him Fitz, because obviously his wife is Dr Grant…what else would we call him?"

"No! He needs a name, like that doctor from Grey's Anatomy that everyone calls McDreamy." Stephan explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Come, let's have a little fun…how about McSexy?"

Abby had walked on over and sat down. "Oh, who are we talking about?"

Stephan smiled. "Livy's hot doctor over there. The guy who looks like he's the president or something. Dr Grant."

Oliva scoffed. "He's not my doctor. And besides he's married!"

Abby giggled. "Actually he's getting a divorce."

Oliva frowned. "How do you know that?"

"I asked around…What? The guy is sexy as and I could help but ask…what about McSteamy?" Abby suggested.

Stephan shook his head. "No, that wannabe daddy from Grey's taken that name."

"I don't whether I should be impress that you know about Grey's Anatomy or laugh at that fact…so he's single…well sort of …" Olivia observed.

"I'm secretly gay…" He whispered. She chuckled softly and smiled at him.

"Looks like somebody is interested in a certain someone…How about McLust?" Abby said.

"No, I'm not…just wondering because he shares the same name with Dr Nazi over there…McHot?" She quickly suggested, trying to change the subject.

Stephen shrugged. "McPresident?"

Abby and Olivia stared at him. Stephen shrugged again. "What? He looks like one."

Stephen shook his head, annoyed. "McLovin'?"

"No…No, I have it…" Abby whispered.

She frowned, taking a sip from her drink. "What?"

Abby smiled at them. "McFuck-Me-Hard."

Olivia spat out her drink, which landed all over Abby's face and caused the whole cafeteria, including Fitz to stare at Olivia. Abby scowled as Olivia tried mop up the mess, apologizing furiously while the whole cafeteria was still staring at the group. She looked up to see that Fitz was still watching her with an amused smile on his face. She groaned and looked away.

Stephen however, was laughing his head off. "I'm gonna have to call you McClumsy if you keep doing that every time we say that name…unless you have any other ideas?"

Olivia just stared at him.

* * *

**So...please review...if you hate me, please review...**

**love bNd...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**Wow…just wow….ME LOVE YOU ALL LONG TIME! Thanks so much for the love guys…maybe I was right to restart this story again but in the Scandal Universe…**

**Anyway, a lot of you asked for updates more often. Guys, I don't mean to be a bitch but I'm a uni student, and I also work and I know that it's a small thing compared to those who have kids, a job or studying but I will update when I can. Be assured that I will update. And sometimes you know my muse leaves me but I get them back when I get inspired and right now, my mind and my writing is inspiring the shit out of Scandal…hang that didn't make any sense…just be assured that I'm going okay in the writing of the stories cause my muse is still with me…yeah…that didn't make sense either but do you get what I mean?**

**Anyhow, on with the chapter…now some were confused as to why Fitz decided to rash and kiss Olivia…peeps, this is Fitz we're talking about…I reckon if he had the chance, he'd kissing and doing more to her all the bloody time…It's Fitz…hot sexy and bloody annoying but it's Fitz…**

**Now, on with the chapter…enjoy!**

**Love bNd..**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Arriving home that night, Olivia pulled off her jacket and shoes and slumped down on the couch. She turned the TV on and flicked through the channel, but she couldn't concentrate as her mind was on the forbidden kiss that she had shared with Mc-Fuck-Me-Hard.

_Mc-Fuck-Me-Hard? Great…now I'm calling him by stupid nickname. And forbidden? There's nothing forbidden about a passionate, weak-in-the-knees, really hot, short kiss, now that he's kinda a free man. Stop it Pope, you're driving yourself nuts, __she thought to herself._

She sighed, getting up of her seat and walking into the kitchen. She needed to talk to someone about the day and so, she took the house phone of its hanger and dialled her best friend's number, Huck. Huck was her next door neighbour when she was growing up in the streets of the Bronx in New York. They had quickly become the best of friends and were inseparable ever since. They then went to high school together and after one very drunken night, he became the first man that she had ever had sex with. They had dated for a little while, but it was a weird relationship for them and so had figured that they were better off as best friends than lovers.

Huck then found love with a woman named Kimmy and they got married. They are still living in New York and Huck had opened up his own computer shop, selling and fixing computers was something he loved doing. Also, Kimmy was expecting their first baby.

The phone rang a few times and then a very hormonal woman picked up.

_"What?"_

"Hey Kim, how are you?" Olivia asked, smiling.

_"Livvie! I haven't heard from you in like, ages! How have you been?"_

"I'm good Kimmy…hey, listen, is Huck there?"

"_You mean the man who knocked me up, is a bastard who began to fuck you last night and then fell asleep and left you unsatisfied, because oh, I don't know, sleeping with a pregnant woman is tiring?"_

"Yep, that's the man…he's some man." She said, trying to hold in her laughter. There was some shuffling on the phone and then she heard a gruff male voice

_"Hi Liv…what's up?" _

"Nothing much, just ringing to talk and see how you are and by the sound of it, you're not doing alright."

_"Women and hormones. When will these little outbursts stop?"_

"When that baby is out and that's when the real work starts, so treat Kim like the angel she is or there will be hell to pay. Trust me, getting a pregnant woman mad is like being in a room, watching porn but you have no hands to release yourself."

_"What the fuck?"_

"Never mind…my mind has been a bit preoccupied."

_"Oh, by your father's news?"_

Olivia frowned. She had not heard from her father in a little while, but they still talked. "What news?"

_"He hasn't told you? Well aren't you in for a treat."_

"Well, don't delay the news. What's happening?"

_"Your father is getting married…again…."_

"Again? Oh fuck me dead! He just barely got divorced from the last one…wait why did he tell you?"

_"Kimmy saw him at the shop and he told her then. So, another stepmother…"_

"Shut up…thank god my mother is not around to see his stupid philandering ways…I swear, if he wasn't a brilliant doctor I would slap him…"

_"Oh come one Liv, he's getting old…he just wants to have fun…"_

"Fun my ass…he just wants to get laid…"

_"Yeah, I know but I can't help him. Anyway, what did you ring me for?"_

"What could else I ring you for? I wanted to chat!"

_"Yeah right Livvie….you forget I know you like the back of my hand. Let me guess, new crush?"_

_Damn it, he knows me so well,__ Olivia thought to herself__._ "More or less, yeah…very, very, hot crush."

_"Oh la, la…tell me more."_

"There's nothing to tell. He's hot, sexy and in fact there is a name for him. McFuck-Me-Hard."

"_McFuck-Me-Hard? Seriously Liv? Well, does Mr McFuck-Me-Hard have a name?"_

"Yes…Fitzgerald…Grant…Dr Fitzgerald Grant.."

_"A strong name….well, tell him that if he does anything to hurt you he will have to deal with me and a very hormonal pregnant woman."_

"Jealous much? And besides, he's…well, not taken exactly but he's getting a divorce, so I cannot imagine that he would want anything to with me…I mean…he's obviously just lashing out…"

_"Lashing out? Wait a minute…something has already happened hasn't it? You slept with him…_."

"Wait what? NO! I mean, no…nothing like that…it was just a kiss…a really passionate kiss that resulted hands touching and hair messed up."

_"Seriously? Right…yeah…"_

"Shut up smart-ass, we both know you've done worst."

_"Yes, but I didn't do it something like with total stranger now did I? Anyway, I have to go. Love you bitch."_

"Love you, you bastard."

Olivia hanged up the phone, walking back down to the couch and she sat down. All she wanted to was sleep and not think about her next shift and Dr Fitzgerald Grant. But as far as Fate goes, she knew that wasn't gonna happen.

0*0*0*0*0

_Fitz is lying in bed, holding a cocktail in his hand. Cocktail…someone must have been really drunk or dumb to name alcoholic drinks after a dick and a tail. But still, it sounds sexier all the same. Anyway, he's lying in bed, the sheets are a red velvet colour and the texture is silk. The pillows are soft and fluffy. He finishes his drink, and there she is again. She is a beautiful woman, with silky black hair, smooth black chocolate skin and chocolate eyes and a mouth that teases in every way. A mouth will do some serious danger, especially if it's anywhere near his body. She is wearing a white leather corset that is showing off her boobs in a very nice manner and her panties are a white colour._

_She pulls out a bottle of body oil, undoing the lid and letting the silky substance fall gently onto her hands. She begins to rub the oil all over his body, teasing him as she gently rubs his abdomen, getting closer to his already hard dick._

_"You've been a bad boy Mr Grant." She seductively says to him_

_He smiles. "How bad?"_

_Her hands reach further down and he gasps with she takes his hard length in her soft hands. She begins to rub up and down._

_"Bad, bad boy Mr Grant…" She whispers._

_"Oh Olivia…"_

_"Fitz…Fitzgerald Grant the third—_

Fitz awoke suddenly and standing in front of him, was a smiling Mellie. He groaned at the sight of his soon-to-be ex-wife, wondering what the hell she wanted from him. Usually, behind her back, he called her the Nazi, because in his mind, she truly was a bitch but since she was soon to be his ex-wife, he respected her and only called her by her name. He sat up in his chair and sighed.

"Yes, Mellie…dozed off, won't happen again." He explained, hoping she wouldn't press the issue.

Mellie laughed. "You did more than doze off, Fitz. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing…No-one…What makes you think that?" He asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Well, 'cause you whispered a name and I'm pretty that's a hard-on." Mellie told him, looking down at his pants.

He followed her gaze and to Mellie's words, his lengthy member was up and about for the world to see.

"Oh shit…" He whispered.

"We are not even divorced yet here you are thinking about somebody else and as I can see by your impending erection, she must be something special. Nobody, especially me, wants to see your dick up and showing it off, even you are the hottest man in this hospital. Go home and put cold water on it." She scowled at him.

He sniggered. "As I seem to recall Mellie, you actually quite liked my dick or would you like me to refresh your memory?"

Mellie sighed. "Piss off Fitz…you may have been married to me but the sooner we can get a divorce sooner I can move on with my life."

He smiled and walked away. He walked to the changing room and took of his white coat and shoes. Putting on his Converse sneakers and jacket, he grabbed the keys to his bike and his backpack and left the room, walking to the hospital car park. He quickly found his Yamaha R125 blue bike and got on it, taking off as fast as he could.

He loved his bike. He also owned a red Camaro SS, but after moving out of the house that he had shared with Mellie, he had decided to buy the bike, because life is short and he was a free man. He felt that there was just something about owning a bike. All the men want to be you and all the girls want to screw you. Sure, he was in his early forties and sometimes he could be a cocky little shit, perhaps too cocky but he had yet try to screw a girl on a bike and now, he had a certain chocolate skin beauty in mind.

That kiss was haunting him, clouding his mind and it took up his thoughts. He didn't know what came over him but kissing a beautiful woman after they just lost a patient seemed like the best option at that time. It was a spur of the moment decision and he had to admit to himself that it was the best kiss that he had in a long time. Mellie was a good kisser and she was a fantastic person, but that kiss with Olivia just stirred up fire him that he didn't think he had.

_Olivia? Great, you're on first name basis. What is with you Grant? I need to get over it! No, I need to get home, have shower and go out and get laid. But still, that kiss…_ he thought to himself.

He then arrived home, parking his bike and walked inside his townhouse and was greeted by an Alaskan malamute husky dog called Bob. Bob was a cruel name, but Fitz did not expect to own an animal, let alone a dog in his years. His wonderful annoying sister Jeannine owned two of them and they had puppies and so for Fitz's birthday, she decided to give her soon-to-be-divorced brother a dog to give him company. In his mind, he didn't want a dog, but in the last year, he had grown close with the husky and they had become the best of friends. Though, at times, it seems like the dog had a mind of his own and a dick of his own. He was one horny dog and at times, Fitz could get why his sister gave the dog to him. She probably figured horny dog goes well with a horny single and about to be divorced brother.

He grabbed his mail that was on the floor and sat down on the couch, reading the letters. Bob hopped up onto the couch and laid his head onto Fitz's lap. Fitz loved it when he did that. It was like a brotherly moment between man and his dog. Fitz threw his mail onto the floor and ran his hands through Bob's fur, who in return gave him a sloppy wet kiss on Fitz's face.

"I know, you miss me too…" He laughed, while patting Bob.

"You know mate? I seriously need to get laid….I mean, it's been how long since I moved out of the house and I mean, Mellie has moved on, so why can't I. I've been thinking about this girl, whose name is Olivia and she is beautiful, charming and...and...and she is driving me nuts. So I need to get out there!" Fitz complained. Bob sighed and stared at Fitz with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You're even hornier than I am, or must I remind you of the poodle you knocked up last month? I'm still paying the vet bills you know." He scoffed at the dog. The dog whined and then sighed again. Fitz shook his head.

"Yep, it's official, you've gone nuts. What the hell Fitz?" a woman's voice said behind him. He pushed Bob off his lap and turned around to see his sister standing there.

"Jeannie! What are you doing here?" he asked, standing up.

"I am here to see how you are and to return that casserole dish and to ask a favour." She replied.

He smiled. "Let me guess, you want me to look after the kids, so that you and Ethan and go off and fuck yourselves to death and oh, look at that, make another baby."

Jeannine Locke was a tall lady, like her brother and was married and had two kids, whom which Fitz adored. Fitz adored his nephew and niece and was always willing to look after them whenever he could. He doted on kids and wished he had his own, but Mellie didn't want kids and thus one of the reasons he was divorcing her.

She glowered at him. "Shut up dickhead, but yeah…and it's a dinner for Ethan's firm, but there might be sex on the table if I'm a good girl."

He coughed. "And when are you ever a good girl?"

"Fuck you, smart ass! Anyway, thanks for the dish and for volunteering. I will give you a call when I have the date of the dinner. Oh and our parents want us over for dinner sometime. They want to talk to us about something." She told him.

"Probably announcing their divorce." He muttered.

"I don't know but it might be something like that." She said.

He gave her a hug and watched her walk to the door. She turned and looked at him.

"By the way, who is Olivia?" she asked.

"No-one." He quickly said.

"Oh really? Okay, whatever you say…Bye." She said as she walked out the door.

Fitz sighed. Bob whined, wanting to be fed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Fitz grumbled.

It was going to be a long night.

0*0*0*0*0

After the phone call with Huck, Olivia decided to ring her father. Olivia's father was a hard man and a brilliant doctor but when it came to women, he was clueless and just plain stupid. Since her mother had died, Eli had tried to find a perfect mother figure for Olivia but she hated them and now, since finding that her dad just might marry another woman that may be too young for him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

She punched in his number into the phone and it rings…rings…and just rings. She sighed, hanging up the phone and getting up out of the seat, walking into the kitchen. As she reached for the fridge, her mobile goes off and she answered it, hoping that it would be her father returning the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Hey…So, what are you up to tonight?"_

She rolled her eyes at the sound of Stephen's voice. "Hi Stephen…what do you want?"

_"Nothing much…just thinking about going to the pub, get blind drunk cause we have just finished our first official shift as a graduate. So you up for it? We…can uh, talk about Mc-"_

"Don't say that name! It's wrong! His name is Dr Grant."

_"Don't you mean Dr Sexy? Okay…but are you going to come? I could use the company_."

"Ugh, fine…See you in thirty."

0*0*0*0*0

She arrived half an hour later at the local pub, Gideon's, which was owned by a man named Gideon Wallance, who use to be a reporter but had decided that he wanted to be a bartender, and so opened his own bar, which became a local hang out for the doctors and nurses at the hospital, including the college students. Olivia scanned around the bar and immediately spotted Stephen, along with Harrison, Abby and Quinn, who were huddled up in a booth. She smiled, making her over to them, sitting down. She nodded her head them and they exchanged hellos. After a moment's silence, Harrison speaks up first.

"So missy, you kissed Dr McFuck-Me…tsk tsk…I knew that innocent act was an innocent act." He said.

Olivia groaned, looking at both Abby and Stephen, who both shrugged and Stephen sipped his drink. "Well, like I told Abby and Stephen, it was just a kiss, nothing more."

Harrison nodded his head. "Right, and I'm the Pope. Come on Girlfriend. You wanted that kiss, don't lie…We all know that man is gorgeous. If I were a gay man, which I'm not, I would do him…"

Abby laughed. "Hence the name Dr McFuck-Me-_Hard _Harrison…but McFuck-Me is fine. Have you seen him since?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I went home, called a few people and was planning on sleeping until Stephen rang me. Remind why we're here again?"

"We're celebrating our first day at the hospital! It's a cause for a celebration." Quinn told her.

Olivia nodded. "Cool. Well after the day I've had, I need a bottle of tequila."

She gestured to the waitress and gave her the order for multiple shots of tequila and to leave the bottle. The group stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Must have been a major kiss if you need a full bottle of tequila." Harrison observed.

Olivia shook her head. "No… I just want to drink. Now, are you gonna ask me stupid things or are you going to join me for a drink?"

Harrison shook his head. "No…but I will join you for that drink."

"This going to be a busy and fun night," Abby said.

The waitress returned with the bottle of tequila along with a handful of shot glasses. Olivia poured herself and Harrison a glass and looked at the others. Stephen nodded and so did Abby, so she poured the tequila into two more glasses. She put the bottle down and sculled her shot, then poured herself another.

"Hey, take it easy there," Stephen mumbled to her, to which she frowned at him and then drunk her second shot, but didn't pour another.

Then he noticed something behind her head. Olivia turned around and noticed a certain tall man with beautiful grey bluish eyes walk in with Dr Beene and another doctor that she recognised from the cafeteria. She groaned and poured herself another shot, sculling it. She looked at Harrison and Abby and they both had smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, we have company." Harrison said, trying to hold his laughter. He turned to Quinn and Olivia turned around again, only to notice that Dr Been had noticed them and was making his way over to the group, with Fitz and the other doctor in tow. She turned back around and groaned.

"Oh, great," She muttered, and then proceeded to take a huge sip from the tequila bottle.

"Hello…fancy meeting you all here! Do you guys have a great first shift?" Dr Beene asked as he arrived to the table.

"Hi Dr Beene." Abby said, clearing her throat.

"Oh please, call me Cyrus. We're not working or in the hospital, so you can just call me Cyrus. Team, I'd like you to meet Dr Jake Ballard, a resident working the paediatrics ward." Cyrus told them, introducing the brunette doctor that was standing next to Fitz. The team nodded their heads at him and Olivia nodded, avoiding eye contact with them and pouring herself another shot, then sculling it.

Quinn frowned. "Gee whiz Olivia, drink much?"

Olivia scoffed. "I can handle my liquor."

Harrison smirked. "You must have had a hell of day to be drinking this much. I guess certain things do that for ya, huh?"

Olivia stared at him, knowing that Fitz was staring at her too. "No, it's not what happened at the hospital…My father is getting married."

"Congratulations." Fitz's rich baritone voice spoke to her. She snapped her head sideways, staring straight into his eyes. She stared into his grey blue eyes and her whimpered softly to herself, her legs turning to jelly. _God that mouth…those eyes…_

"Olivia!" Stephen yelled and Olivia snapped back to reality. She looked down and noticed that she had tipped over the bottle of tequila. Olivia gasped, standing up and she walked over to the bar, grabbing a few napkins and walking back to the table.

"I am so sorry." She apologised. Stephen and Harrison just nodded, trying to hold back their laughter. Abby and Quinn shook their heads and mumbled that it was fine. Fitz smiled, like it was amusing to watch her stumble. She could begin her thoughts were turning a bit fuzzy and she asked herself just how much of the tequila she drank. She tried to calculate but then her favourite song, _Three Little Birds_ come on to the loudspeakers and she smiled.

"Oooh! I love this song!" She suddenly exclaimed and she hopped out of the booth and straight into Fitz's arms. She breathed softly, looking at his chest, trying to avoid his eyes, before grabbing Fitz's arm and dragged him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Fitz's shoulders and kept staring at his chest, avoiding the eyes.

"Oh, go Olivia…You go!" she heard Abby say.

She ignored her and then turned around, so that her back was facing Fitz, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, grinding into her. She closed her eyes and leant against him, just letting herself go. Then suddenly he turned her around so that they were facing each other. It looked awkward but she didn't care, as long as she didn't look into his eyes.

"So…" She whispered.

He sighed. "So…why are we dancing?"

"Because I need to talk to you and I don't think it would be right to do it in front of them." She told him.

He nodded. "I see…well, what did you want to talk about?"

She sighed. "About the kiss…can we not bring that up tonight? Like, let's not mention it and let just have a drink, like normal co-workers."

"Right…look…Olivia, look at me…Look. At. Me…" He demanded softly and she did, staring into his eyes.

"What?" she muttered.

"Nothing…shall we have that drink?" He mumbled, letting go of her and walking to the bar. She frowned but followed him. He gestured to the bartender and orders two shots of whisky. The bartender pours the drinks and Fitz grabs one, handing the other to Olivia.

"To a perfectly normal night." He said, and drinks his shot. Olivia nodded her head and drinks the shot. If only she knew that it wasn't going to be a normal night.

0*0*0*0*0

Olivia never had a hangover before so she wasn't sure if the fact that every muscle in her body ached was normal. But when she woke up, her head was pounding and it felt like a gun had blown off in her head. She opened her eyes and looked around. She frowned, not recognising the room. She realised that it was not her room and so she moved around and noticed that she was lying black silk sheets and a really soft bed, and also noticed something else. To her side, there was something hard…Olivia looked to her left and gasped. _Oh shit…_

She gasped again as she sprang up off the bed but she was too quick and so she landed on the floor with a thud. She rubbed her eyes and saw that she was completely naked and she screamed, ripping the top sheet from the bed in front of her to quickly cover up.

"Oh shit…oh shit….oh my god…" she stammered trying not to panic.

"Will you shut up?" mumbled a voice from the bed.

"You shut up!" She hissed. She turned to her right and noticed a dog laying down on a dog bed and looking at her with piercing blue eyes. She then shook her head and stood up, staring at the figure in the bed. She then gasped when she saw who it was.

Dr Fitzgerald Grant.

"Fuck me…" She whispered.

* * *

**Hehehehehe….I leave you with a cliffy…until next chapter peeps…**

**Love bNd…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

**Firstly, I am so sorry for the delay…my laptop decided to go apeshit and break down and I went nuts because my laptop is my drug…but it's fixed and hopefully it will last! Well here's hoping…**

**Feel free to yell and to abuse for posting late…I deserve it!**

**To the lovely Aunt Dee94…DrGrantMeAFuck?...you are a genius! I'm so totally using that name…**

******Wow…just wow….ME LOVE YOU ALL LONG TIME! Thanks so much for the love guys…maybe I was right to restart this story again but in the Scandal Universe…Please review...and criticize if you want...all is welcomed...**

**So…beware peeps…Lemons… I'll tell you..lemons…I can't write lemons all that well so I hope that you like what I wrote...it's hot...sexy...meh...enjoy the chapter peeps...**

**Love bNd..**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Fuck me…Oh shit…oh fuck…" Olivia whispered over and over again, trying to face the reality of the fact that she ended up in bed with the hot doctor from the hospital. She continued to whisper and she stared at the figure in the bed when suddenly he moved and his gruff and sexy voice shouted from the bed.

"Can you please be quiet and let me sleep. I have to work soon and so I need my sleep." He grumbled. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No! You need to get up because you need to fix this!" She snapped.

Fitz groaned and moved around the bed. He sat up suddenly and stared at her. "What the fuck?"

She stared back. "You tell me. What are you doing here? What am I doing here? Who's bed is this? Where am I?"

"You're in my bed, in my house." He replied. "Can I ask what you're doing here? Maybe I should be asking what you are doing in my bed, not you asking me what I am doing here. So, Dr Pope, what are you doing in my bedroom, wrapped in my sheets?" he asked.

Olivia frowned. "Well, it's obvious isn't it?"

"What is?" he asked.

She scoffed. "Well, you're naked, I'm naked…pretty clear to see what we have been up to, don't you think?"

Fitz frowned. "Not really no…Wait, do you think…Nah, you can't possibly be saying that we-"

She nodded. "Yeah…that's what I'm saying. We had sex."

Fitz laughed.

"It's not funny! What if we had unprotected sex or something else?" She remarked.

"Oh honey…we didn't have sex." Fitz scoffed.

She frowned. "We didn't?"

He shook his head. "No, cause I would have remembered. Hot good sweaty sex that is mind-blowing, I would have remembered. Anything else, I don't remember…Pity though, I thought you were going to be better."

She gasped. "Excuse me?"

"Well, either we didn't have sex or you must have been that bad that I couldn't remember it."

"Oh my god, are you really that much of a pig?" She asked.

He frowned. "No, I'm honest."

She scoffed. "So you think that I'm bad in bed? Who the hell do you think you are, sex god of the year?"

Fitz smiled. "Well, I've bee-"

"Listen here buddy. I can tell you that I do just fine in the bedroom. Perhaps the reason why you couldn't remember it is because maybe you suck. Perhaps you have such a small dick that it will make it possible to remember what sex you do have." She snapped at him.

Fitz growled, getting out of the bed and standing up. Olivia's eyes are drawn to him, to his tall, ripped body, abs, and broad shoulders and of course, the member in question. It was definitely not small. Olivia opened her mouth at the sight of his rather large member, in which at the point was standing up for her to see. Olivia scoffed and turned her head away, annoyed that he was aroused when they were arguing, but guilty at the comment she made. She wanted to look elsewhere and so she stared at the blue-eyed dog, who just stared at her, then suddenly got up from his doggy bag and walked out of the room and she tried to avert her eyes somewhere else but that didn't matter because he was walking towards her.

Fitz walked over to her and stood near her, his face inches away from hers. "Care to elaborate on that, woman? I take it by the look on your face you regret what you just said. Are you gonna tell me why you decided to attack my gracious plenty?"

She laughed. "Gracious Plenty? You named your dick? Oh this is so cute."

Fitz growled. "It was a name given to me by other lovers and besides, it doesn't matter. Are you gonna rethink what you said to me?"

She scoffed. "Yeah right, and besides, you deserved it, telling me that I was no good in bed. Just exactly who do you think you are?"

Fitz laughed. "Well I was just simply being honest. It's not my fault you decided to be haughty and snarky."

She gasped. "Oh so now I'm haughty and snarky. You don't know that first thing about me and yet you make judgements about me. How do you even know that I'm good in bed or not?"

"Then maybe we need experiment." He said

She scoffed. "Experiment pff—" She was then crushed to his chest as his mouth covered hers in a searing kiss that stole her breath. She struggled, trying to break free but he held his grip on her and after a little while, she opened her mouth and gave into the kiss.

As their tongues danced together, she could feel herself become wet as Fitz began to slide his hands down her back and over her backside, removing the sheet that covered her. He broke the kiss, drinking in the sight of her naked body and smiled devilishly before claiming her lips again and kissing her. They moved backwards, hitting a wall and Fitz continued to slide his hands, one hand sliding up her thigh and the other sliding closer to her breast. Fitz began to kiss down her neck and she moaned as he cupped her wet sex, sliding a finger in her wet folds.

"So hot and wet, Livvie…" He whispered, kissing her neck. Olivia gasped and moaned in response.

He chuckled and she began to shiver as he slid his finger smoothly inside of her. He began to pump in and out of her pussy and she moaned, wrapping her hands around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He then started to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck, over her alert nipples, kissing his way down her stomach and then finally he replaced his finger with his mouth and Olivia whimpered, her legs opening wider to accept him.

"Please… Please!" She whispered, her hands grabbing his hair and gripping them hard. He winced but continued to suck on her swollen clit, drinking in the juices. The tip of his tongue worked fast, making small circles around her clit and Olivia pulled her head back and closed her eyes, moaning.

She leaned her head forward, opening her eyes and she stared into his greyish blue eyes, which were looking at her, filled with lust. He then replaced his mouth with two of his fingers and began to pump her furiously, which at that moment Olivia threw her head back and cried out, her orgasm bursting free. .

"Oh god!" She cried out as the pleasure ripped inside her. She leant against the wall as she came down from her high then suddenly gasped as Fitz picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to his bed and placed her down gently, and he stared at her, drinking in her beauty. He then lowered himself, kissing her plump lips and she moaned in his mouth. She spread her legs and welcomed him as he positioned himself, his cock teasing her entrance.

"Please.." She begged.

"Please what Sweet baby?" he asked.

"Fuck me." She whispered and he chuckled but obeyed, rubbing the tip of his cock against her folds, slowly working his way into her pussy. She tried to arch her back to but he held her down with weight of his hard body and forcing her to be slow.

"Fitz…" she moaned as she gripped her nails in his back.

"Patience…let me savour you.." he whispered, laughter in his voice.

"Fitz!" she wriggled, her hands gripping him tighter and her legs squeezing him tighter, desperate for him to go faster and to feel all of him.

"Huh…" he drove into her and she mewled. _Perfect…_ he filled her completely, stretching her fantastically tight pussy. With every thrust she moaned, delirious with the pleasure hammering through every nerve. He picked up the pace slightly making Olivia moan and she quivered as the pleasure began to build again.

He pressed his forehead to hers and he gathered her moans with a kiss on her lips as he thrust into her and withdrew, again and again. She clung to him, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, attempting to get even closer to him. The sounds of their moans filled the room

He continued to pound her until suddenly, her muscles clenched around him and she cried out, arching her back and he roared as his own release burst from him, filling her with his seed and he collapsed on top of her. They held each other as they came down from their high, trying to calm their breathing. He then withdrew from her and she whimpered, hating the loss. He then laid down beside her and laughed.

"Well damn woman, we must've not had sex last night 'cause I would have remembered."

"Oh shut up…"

**0*0*0*0*0**

A few hours later, in the hospital staff bathroom, Olivia tried to cover up the many hickies that were showing on her neck. She was wearing a turtle neck under her scrubs but she was trying to cover the ones that couldn't be cover with clothing. She groaned in frustration and decided not to bother, grabbing her white doctor jacket and putting it on. After the morning's rather pleasurable workout, she left in a hurry, not wanting to talk to him after their romp. He had fallen asleep after their workout and so that gave Olivia leverage to leave without the talking that usually came after spontaneous sex. He had certainty proved his point but she didn't want to talk or wanted anything to do with him. She was after all, freshly out of college and working on her internship and she didn't have time for relationships.

Not that she was looking for a relationship, especially with a certain attending. She was just starting out her career. She didn't need to get all wrapped up in relationship drama. But as she thought about him, she thought his arms, his hard body, and his mouth on her mouth, on her body and all over her.

She shook her head as she pushed away the thoughts of him and walked out the bathroom and into the intern locker room, to which Stephen was sitting down on the bench, putting on his sandshoes. She sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

"That was a big breath…are you okay?" Stephen asked.

She nodded. "Yeah…I'm just feeling a little hung-over and tired."

Stephen laughed. "I would say…you were bloody hammered last night."

"I was?" She asked.

Stephen looked at her. "Yeah, you were. What was up with that? It's like you started off okay then as soon as Grant walked in with the Chief and that other bloke, you started drinking more. Then you danced with him and then you walked out. What happened?"

She shook her head. "I had a stressful first day. As you well know…"

Stephen chuckled. "True…but we all had a stressful first day. Did you get home okay? I went looking for you and I tried calling you but you were gone."

"I uh…got into a cab and went home." She lied. She didn't want to Stephen to know that she slept at Fitz's house…at least not just yet.

Stephen nodded. "Oh…okay…who do you think you'll be working with today?"

"Well, as long as I don't get Dr Grant, the male Grant, I should be okay." She told him, more herself then him.

Stephen frowned at her. "Okay…that was upfront and honest…what's up?"

"Nothing…it's just I want to work without worrying about whether Dr Grant is going to kiss me." Olivia said.

Stephen nodded. "I get it…it's a stupid reason but could be worse. You ready?"

Olivia nodded and the two stood up, heading out of the locker room and into the waiting room where the female Grant was waiting for them, along with Harrison, Abby and Quinn.

"People, big day today. I want Finch and Wright on rounds, Whelan, you are on Dr Rosen's service today, Perkins, you are with me and Dr Beene and Pope, you're with the other Dr Grant. He is waiting for you in Emergency. Oh, and by the way, since there has been some confusion about the name, I am allowing you all to call me Mellie. Okay?"

They nodded and took off in different directions. Olivia sighed as she walked to the elevator, heading to the emergency apartment, not wanting to face him after the morning they had. She rubbed her hands together then suddenly crossed her arms, tilting her head as she waited for the elevator. Once it got there, she got inside and hesitantly pressed the 'G' button, then shook her head and stood up a little straighter. She was a doctor and a professional, not some happy dopey teenager who was crushing on the popular boy. She straightened her coat and took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and she was met with his blue eyes.

She gasped, staring at him as she walked slowly backwards to the back wall of the elevator and he slowly walked on, keeping his gaze on her. She could feel her heart quicken and she gulped as she gripped the sides of her white doctor's coat. He then smirked and shook his head before turning his gaze back on her. She wanted to run but no such luck as the elevator doors closed and she sighed.

"You didn't say goodbye this morning…" He muttered, staring at her.

"I had to work…" she mumbled, trying to avoid his gaze.

"So did I but that's not an excuse. Why did you leave? Because of what happened this morning?" He asked.

Olivia sighed. "Look, what happened this morning was a mistake and you were trying to prove a point. Well, you've made your point and now I'm working…well we are. I'm on your service today but I'm actually going to ask if I can be put on someone else's services today."

Fitz chuckled. "A mistake, really? Well, I did make my point and I was hoping to prove my point even more but you had left before I could and no, I asked to have you put trauma today so you are stuck with me. A mistake? Is that what you call me tasting you and pleasuring you? A mistake?"

Fitz leaned in and grabbed her, sliding his hands down her side. She tried to remove herself from his gripped but he held on tight. Still holding her with one hand, he turned around and pressed the 'stop' button on the elevator, causing the elevator to stop. He then slid his hand down Olivia's body until it reached the top of her scrub pants. Olivia gasped at the touch and he slid his hand into her pants, pushing past the elastic of her panties until he reached her sex. He smiled to himself as he cupped her sex, feeling how wet she was for him already.

"Is this a mistake…me touching you here?" he asked, as he slipped a finger through her wet folds and began to massage her clit. She moaned at his touched and he smiled.

"Is this a mistake," He gathered her mouth with his and kissed her gently at first before hungrily kissing her, their tongues twirling. His right hand touched her neck, pulling her closer to him as his left continued flick her wet clit. Olivia moaned and placed her hand over his, pulling him closer. He broke the kiss to look at her.

"Is this a mistake?" he asked, as he then entered two fingers in her, pumping in and out of her slowly. Olivia whimpered at his touch.

"Answer me…" he demanded, teasing her by going so achingly slow. She moaned and gasped as she shook her head.

"No…" she gasped, as she felt the intense pressure build up inside her.

"No what? Tell me and I'll give you what you want." He told her, still pumping his fingers slowly inside her.

She bit her lip as she moaned. "It wasn't a mistake…please…"

He smiled and removed his hand, pulling her pants down and then his, at which his hard member burst free. He lifted her up off the floor and saw that her pants fell off but he didn't care. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her, starting slow at first but then building. He pounded into her furiously and he could feel her getting close. Then suddenly, her walls clenched and she cried out his name, which brought on his own release and he roared loudly. He didn't care that he was in an elevator in a hospital and that people could hear them. The only thing that mattered was this moment, with Olivia. He rested his head on her shoulder and unwrapped on of her legs from his waist for balance but he managed to stay inside her.

"So, was this a mistake?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, but I have some rules, if we are to continue this."

"You wanna talk rules while I'm still inside you? Okay…" he muttered.

"Firstly, no-one knows about us and secondly, I'm not ready for a relationship." She told him.

He shrugged. "Neither am I…I'm getting divorced. It's just sex…mind-blowing, hot sex but still sex…What have we got to lose?"

"I guess we better get back to work then…now that we figured that out…" she whispered.

He smiled. "We have a few minutes…I know the perfect way to waste them."

* * *

**So… Sorry for the late reply…also does any of you know Mellie's maiden name? If not, I'll just come up with one…**

**Until next time…**

**Love bNd…**


End file.
